


No Need For That

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Canonical Character(s), Modeling, Original Character(s), Self Confidence Issues, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Robert tries to make his fiancé feel better after Jeffery has a mental breakdown in front of him and Dazzle is some how brought up between the two of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine the character looking a bit like and being voiced by Martin Freeman if he was an actual character in the show. Also, Robert is suppose to be Dazzle's Father's youngest brother and the Uncle of Dazzle. I do plan to write more about Robert and his fiance/boyfriend (with the other MBC characters included in some of them).
> 
> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

Robert stood behind his counter in the office of his studio where he works on some of his designs for his fashions and such. It's also one of his favorite places to be at because it's also where he goes to relax, besides being at home with his fiance, Jeffery, the love of his life. As he just got off of the phone with a client, Jeffery came bursting through the door of office. Robert in his chair as he heard

“Darling?! What's wrong?” Robert said, feeling very worried. Jeffery stopped in the middle of room, between Robert and the door then looked up at Robert. Tears were streaming down his face.

“I am so sick of this bullshit.” Jeffery answered his fiance as he was gritting his teeth, panting lightly. There was no anger in his voice but pain and a lot of it, too.

“Jeffery, sweetie, take a couple of deep breaths and tell me what is going on, please.” Robert told him. Jeffery took a deep breath and calm down enough to speak clearly.

“A few of the other models at the agency have been talking about me. Saying such horrible and nasty things about how I am. I mean, I know it's just talk but today, a couple of people said it right to my face and it just broke me and shattered my self esteem. I mean, yeah, I am not the best looking model there but do I have to be in order to for them to just be polite to me?” Jeffery explained and asked.

“No, you do not have like them at all. They are just envious of you, Jeffy-Pop.” Robert replied. Jeffery looked at the ground. Still with tears running down his cheeks, he let out a deep sigh.

“Maybe I _am_ not good enough, Robby and maybe I _do_ look like an alien of some sort and such a huge idiot to a lot of people. I did not become a model because I wanted all the fame or fortune that comes along with it. That's not even what I wanted to become a model in the first place! I wanted to show that you do not have to be a size 0 and cake your faces to show what real beauty is and send the message that you can be gorgeous in your own skin. Just be who you are. ...Starting to realize that maybe that my message _is_ moronic and should just quit for good. Probably be for the best any way.” Jeffery said as he looked at a certain tile on the floor. Robert's heart was hurting. He did not like hearing his boyfriend say this and think what Jeffery is doing is an amazing thing.

“Don't fucking say that.” Robert said as he walked out from behind his counter and start walking over to Jeffery. Jeffery looked up as Robert stopped and stood in front of him. Robert held Jeffery's hands in his.

“You are not ugly nor an idiot. You're beautiful, sweet kind, caring and one of the most amazing people I know and have ever known in my entire life. They are the ugly ones, honey. They are ugly because of the hate they spew from their mouths, just like poisonous venom from the fangs of snake. I know they can hurt but there is no need to let it get to you like this. All of this is not worth your stress and time. If they do not think they you are a good person and gorgeous just as the way you are, then it's their loss. As for what your doing for the modeling world, I wish they were more people who were smart and brilliant as you are. I will always support you and help you because not only because you do the same for me but because...I love you and I do believe what you are doing is truly amazing. Pay no heed to those ignorant sons of bitches. Plus, do you think that everyone likes me? No, they don't. Do I wish they did, not really. They don't called me the Queen of Sass for nothing in the world of fashion designer, Darling. Being around a lot of designers with the ideas I have, you got to be a bit tough and have a thick skin such to try to get your point across and not let any haters get to you. As well as putting yourself out there so people can see that you are actually trying to showcase and or do something that they might or could be interested in. I am not saying you _need_ or _have_ to be a bitch or any thing, I am just saying that just be strong and positive, even when it sometimes is tough to do. Every thing will work out in the end, I promise.” Robert said to him. Robert was smiling at him and Robert smiled back.

“You're right. I know it is not easy all the time but I should not let them get to me like this. Plus, I have come so far and giving up with be pointless just because of other people's petty bullshit. Thank you for letting me vent and encouraging me to keep going.” Jeffery told him.

“You are welcome and like I said, I will always support you and be here for you.” Robert said back to him. Jeffery suddenly hugged Robert and Robert hugged him back. Jeffery kissed the top of his fiance's head then they looked at each other. Robert moved closer and kissed his lover's lips. They stayed like this for another minute before stopping and letting go., though, they really did not want to.

“Do you mind if I hang out with you here for a hour or so?” Jeffery asked.

“I do not mind that at all. Actually, I do need your advice on some stuff for a few pieces that I want to do for my next line.” Robert answered. Jeffery nodded and the two of them went behind the counter to look at Robert's sketchbook for a little bit before Jeffery went to go sit on a chair in the office and Robert turned on his computer to play a playlist of music. Some of the music that played surprised but some of the songs.

“Since when the fuck do you listen to dirty rap songs?” Jeffery asked.

“Since I was a dirty younger teen/adult but when I was a teen, which was a long time ago, it was not _this_ dirty.” Robert replied.

“Oh, how long ago was that? When you churned butter on the front porch of your log cabin?” Jeffery asked. Robert put his pencil down on the counter and shook his head as he began to chuckle.

“You are such a turd at times, you know that?” Robert asked, still chuckling. Jeffery was giggling, too.

“But I love you.” Jeffery said.

“I love you, too.” Robert said back then pretend to churn butter with goofy look on his face, which caused both of them to suddenly laugh out loud after Robert stopped. The laughing went on for a good minute before they calmed down and Robert when back to work.

“I wish Dazzle could understand the whole situation.” Jeffery piped up a little bit later.

“Same here but he has his Father's stubbornness. Plus...he is upset about because I suddenly showed up out of the blue to see him when I have not seen him since he was 5 years old but if he knew the truth of why I have not seen him, either way, it would not be good for either of us.” Robert explained.

“True but...you _are_ going to tell him, right? He has a right to know the truth about what happened.” Jeffery asked. Robert slammed down his pencil and removed his glasses to rub his face a couple of times. Jeffery suddenly got nervous and began to panic a bit. He was afraid that he struck a nerve with his boyfriend, which was not his intention.

“I'm sorry, Robert. I did not mean to start any thing.” Jeffery said, feeling bad. Robert looked him, smiling.

“Oh, no, you didn't at all. I am just frustrated with a certain design I am doing. And you are right, he does have a right to know the truth but when to tell him is the difficult part.” Robert said.

“I understand. For either side, it is not nor will be easy.” Jeffery told him.

“That is true. ….Well, I am going to finished up a few quick designs and then we can head home.” Robert said.

“Alright.” Jeffery said back. Robert changed his music playlist and Jeffery went back to reading one of Robert's from his shelf in the office. An hour later, Robert and Jeffery cleaned around the office and headed home for the night.

The thought of Dazzle's reaction when he saw him back in Moonbeam City and the words exchanged kept playing back to back in Robert's mind like a broken record. It still hurt a bit but not as much as in the beginning. He _wants_ to explain to Dazzle what happened to cause him not to have any contact with him for almost 15-20 years.

“Dazzle...in time you will understand the truth about what happened between your Father and I. I still love you with all my heart and want to be the Uncle I should have been. Just like I will never stop loving Jeffery, I will never stop caring or loving you. You are my flesh and blood and I know you hate me but I hope we can try to work things out.” Robert thought to himself as him and his boyfriend walked all the way back their house.

“Robert?” Jeffery piped up. Robert lost this train of thought.

“Huh?” Robert replied.

“Are you okay?” Jeffery asked.

“Yeah, I am fine. Thanks.” Robert answered. Jeffery felt like he knew what was wrong and suddenly had an idea.

“How about I make dinner tonight? You do not have lift a finger and I will take care of you.” Jeffery asked.

“Oh, honey, you do not have to do that. I will be okay” Robert replied, feeling a bit bad.

“But I want to....please?” Jeffery asked. To be honest, Jeffery is not only an amazing model but he is also quite a bit of an amazing chef as well.

“Well, since you want to, I would love that.” Robert said, smiling. Jeffery smiled and then began to unlock the door as he put the key in the lock and began turning it.

“Excellent! You go sit on the couch and I will head straight into the kitchen to go start on dinner.” Jeffery said as he opened the door. He let Robert go first and then two of them went into the house and shut the door behind them, staying in for the rest of the night, eating dinner and watched some TV, cuddling on the couch on the couch in each other arms.

As for the situation about and with Dazzle, Robert was still not ready to tell him but..he knew that he better do it sooner or it cold be too late. Robert decided to plan a little surprise trip to Moonbeam City for few days to see his nephew, alone. Maybe if it was just him and Dazzle, it might be a bit easier...or not but Robert was willing to take this risk. After all...like Jeffery stated earlier that day...Dazzle needed to hear the truth and Robert needs to let go of the pain and heartache that he has for so many years.

And as much as he hated his older Brother, he loved Dazzle way more and missed him so much, though...the same thing can not be said for Dazzle...or maybe...it can but Robert needed to find out. Especially before he and Jeffery get married, which it will not affected it but it would make things less stressful and maybe Dazzle might attend the wedding. But first...letting Dazzle know the truth was biggest part of this and it is not going to be easy. Not one, single bit. Lets just hope Dazzle is not as ignorance or has his Father's temper...

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 

 


End file.
